<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trumpets by first_pancake_in_the_pan666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015168">Trumpets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/first_pancake_in_the_pan666/pseuds/first_pancake_in_the_pan666'>first_pancake_in_the_pan666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Dancing, Awkward Spencer Reid, Awkwardness, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Happy Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/first_pancake_in_the_pan666/pseuds/first_pancake_in_the_pan666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The team go out for a drink to celebrate your first win in a case. You notice Ried sat to the side so you persuade him to join the dancing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid &amp; Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trumpets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Trumpets </strong> </span>
</p>
<p>This case had been a particularly hard one to solve, a serial arsonist had been targeting seemingly random locations and until the team found the missing connection between the buildings, they were stuck where they had been for a couple of days. It was actually you who had figured it out and seeing as this was your first case with the team, Rossi insisted free drinks to celebrate with, your bar of choice. To his slight discomfort you chose a shady bar nearby your apartment but after a few jokes of unsanitary toilets and tables, Rossi agreed and stuck with his word and continued to pay for the teams drinks. Even Hotch managed to join the team after finding a baby sitter at the last minute (unlike JJ who had to look after a sick Will and Henry) however at this moment in time he was standing next to Rossi while he talked to some fans about his latest book. You gave him a pitiful half smile before Garcia twirled you around and onto the  dance floor as a song you reconsidered from the radio came on which was greeted with a loud</p>
<p>"HURRAY I LOVE THIS SONG" by Emily who seemed to love every song played after 11 and a few shots.  As you danced alongside Morgan, Garcia and Emily your eyes fell on Dr Reid who stood in the corner making occasional eye contact with you before looking down at the floor again swirling he drink in his hand. After a few more rounds of shots, you picked up the courage to go talk to him. You hadn't told anyone yet but you had a slight crush forming slowly over Ried, every time you got close to him on a case your heart fluttered and your heart beat picked up it's pace. You knew it was so cheesy and sounded like it should belong in some Watpad fan fiction, but this was how he made you feel.  "I bet he could make you feel some other ways too" you thought to yourself. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! By the time you had finished scolding yourself for those dangerous thoughts you had arrived at the part of the bar where Reid had made his temporary spot for the evening. He had a habit of finding a spot on a night out and then sticking to it for the entire night out. Well, you were going to change that tonight. </p>
<p>"Spencer, come dance with us!" You yelled over the loud bass of the music</p>
<p>"I'm fine thanks" he replied looking over at Garcia who was now grinding on Morgan's waist which granted a smirk from a Rossi and forced Hotch to awkwardly to turn away and try to continue the conversation he was having with Rossi.</p>
<p> "Come onnnnnn! Please?" you continued to pester the doctor </p>
<p>"Y/N do you know how many germs are found on club floors every year? Not to mention that amount of bacteria that can be transferred by people?" You stood silently for a couple of seconds thinking about that. Ew gross. But that didn't stop you. You were determined.  </p>
<p>"Pleaseeeeee! For me?" you pleaded remembering to pout your lips and give him your best puppy dog eyes possible. You could see the cogs turning in his brain until he reluctantly moved forward and took the lead during the walk back over to your friends. Spencer many be the smartest man you've ever met but that didn't helped him with his dance moves one but. He began to awkwardly shift in one place much like what he was doing over at the bar however you weren't going to let him off so easily. Just as you got closer to him the music changed and you listened to first couple of lines, trying to figure out what it was and who the voice was.</p>
<p>"THIS IS MY SONGGGG!" you heard a similar voice yell and you and Reid glanced at each other smiling before looking up to Emily just to make sure she was ok. That women become so unpredictable after a couple of drinks. Suddenly you realized what song it was and looked back at Spencer who was looking worryingly around at the people who where slowly getting closer to him dancing however when he looked to you he seemed to calm down. </p>
<p>"Was that a smirk i saw Dr Reid?" you asked moving closer to your friend Is it weird that i hear Angels every time that you moan </p>
<p>"Not at all Y/N I'm just thinking about the lyrics that's all." He innocently smiled more however after listing to the song you concluded that it may not be such an innocent after all. Now you knew who sang the song and why you had heard it. It was playing in the car on the radio while you were driving to Emily's house to get ready before meeting the others.</p>
<p>
  <em> I wrote this song just looking at you, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeh the drums they swing low </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And the trumpets they go  </em>
</p>
<p>You began to swing your hips in time with he song which prompted Reid to stop for a second; you giggled to yourself thinking about how it was sort of like he was malfunctioning. He continued to stand in his place and swayed from side to side adding a few bobs of the head which,for Reid, was a big statement. You shook your head in disbelieve seeing your friend so  out of his comfort song and stepped froward to help  him out. You took his hands and dragged him closer to the center of the dance floor ignoring his shaking head and wide eyes warning you not to continue.    </p>
<p>
  <em> Every time that you get undressed  </em>
</p>
<p>You held onto his hands and slowly moved them back and forwards swaying them here and there while maintaining heavy eye contact. </p>
<p>
  <em>I hear symphonies inside my head</em>
</p>
<p>Slowly but surely he became more confident and even began swaying his hips in time with yours even laughing at one point which he tried to discreetly hide when receiving looks from people dancing nearby. </p>
<p><em> I wrote this song just looking at you</em>  </p>
<p>"Just like that Spencer! See your dancing!!"  The song came to and end but you didn't separate. Suddenly before you knew it his lips where on yours and he pulled you in to his arms as the next rack began to play encouraging people to get off their asses and dance unknown to them that one of the best moments of both of you're just happened. He pulled away and sensing your quietness began to explaining his actions while backing away from you. </p>
<p>"you were dancing and you looked really pretty and i thought this would be a good time to tell you i have a big at crush on you Y/N. I'msosorrypleasedon'tbemad"</p>
<p>"Spencer!" you had to yell to try and calm him down. "I'm happy you did that. I don't know if i could have ever done that myself" </p>
<p>Silence. </p>
<p>"well..... my apartment is near by.... i don't mind you coming over." You took his node and smile for a yes and so began to walk to the exit of the packed club signaling to Garcia that you were going home who spying Reid with you dropped her jaw while her eyes light up and she began texting no doubt trying to find out what was happening. Yep, just after that a string of texts from her pinged at your phone but you turned it on vibrate, just for tonight you thought, then you'll get back to her.  </p>
<p>The cold air hit you like a brick, you shivered while waiting for Reid to exit the club, as he was held back behind a big crowd of people. Unusually for his height, he could never seem to get people to move to allow room from him in crowds which usually ended in him getting quite irritated which you only thought made him more cuter. Once he did catch up to you, he put out his arm for you to hold onto with a beaming smile excited about what could come of this visit home. </p>
<p>"Agent" he smirked as you took his arm and clung onto it trying to shield yourself from the wind. </p>
<p>"Doctor" you giggled</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>